


Mischief Managed

by DevlinHd



Series: That's what I like [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Destruction, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Mischief, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevlinHd/pseuds/DevlinHd
Summary: What happens when Lena leaves Kara for the Day?





	Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay in stories...but I hope you enjoy the next part of the series. All mistakes are mine.

Why is it that I can't leave my fiancé alone with our son for more than half an hour without something going wrong? Ladies and Gentlemen Kara Zor-El Danvers certified dork all around and the only person that I know can send my blood pressure sky-high and hormones out of wack without even trying. You would think she would've learnt her lesson with me whilst I was pregnant, we both knew that these hormones were nothing to laugh at, my temper was short enough without the help of my little Kryptonian nugget but add Kara and the stress of LCorp and the board members and you have a certified recipe for disaster. I had only recently started working again only going in half days, attempting to ease myself back into the swing of things, and usually I would take Zachery but today Kara had the day off from CatCo and Supergirl duties so she decided to have a day in with Zachery in an attempt to lighten the burden from me not that my little nugget was a burden.

The house was quiet as I stepped through the door, too quiet, which means they’ve either gone out or up to no good and of late the latter has been the better bet. I know Kara has been anxious as to when his powers would come in and that had translated into her doing whatever artistic masterpiece came to mind. It was just month ago that I came in to plastic sheets on the living room floor, Zachery in his bouncy chair feet and hands covered with plaster cast whilst Kara knelt in front of him tongue sticking out her mouth as she entertained him. I do believe I nearly took her head off for that one and not so much for the molds because after I calmed down they turned out pretty adorable but more for the mess that she had made in the room, it was absolute chaos. You would have thought she learnt from the last time but that would be wishful thinking on my part. 

Waking through the house, I can see the utter disaster that has been left by the two, it was astonishing what a grown adult and a 6 month old could do when left to their own devices, dining room chairs overturned, sticky fingerprints marred the floor from Zachery new found talent of crawling, left over what looked like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches stuck to the walls. Oh I was going to kill Kara, maim her in fact, I could see the headlines now “Supergirl killed by fiancé for state of house”, and it would be a glorious event when I was done with her. Following the trail of destruction to Zachery’s room I found the most far fetched image I could have possibly come home to, all of Zachery’s toys had been thrown out of the chest of drawers, the remainder of half the peanut butter that I found in the hall seemed to be stuck on the easel along with miniature red and blue handprints.

In the corner of the room, in his cot was Zachery curled up against Kara, and god only knows how she fit herself in that thing but it was a complete and utter mystery to me, and the fact that their was still room for Zachery to still fit astounded me. Shaking my head, it was even worse that Kara as it seemed had roped Alex into this pandemonium somehow and she was knocked out in the rocking chair, a sock missing, tie around her head, mouth open soft snores emerged from her mouth and war paint if you could call it that marred on her cheeks; some secret agent she was, I mean where was the stamina. Snapping a picture so I could remember this occasion, I quickly sent it to the other members of our family in the group chat that we had dedicated to these moments with the Danvers sisters and the antics they got up which to say the least was a lot. 

Immediately my phone blew up with messages from Eliza, "Awww my Babies, so cute”. Well if they’re cute she can clean up the mess they made I thought sarcastically, not at all happy about the mess. “Danvers sisters strike again ;) ” From Maggie. “ I just want to know how Kara managed to get herself in there, I didn’t know Supergirl was that bendy”, Winn chimes in. “ Yeah well Supergirl is about to be super on the couch, our house has been destroyed” I messaged back. Setting the phone back into my pockets, ignoring the messages come through, I draw in a breath and school my face it was time to set a fire under her ass, even though Zach would have to bare the volume of my anger.

“KARA ZOR-EL DANVERS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HOUSE!” 

The reaction was instantaneous and quite hilarious if you asked me, watching her jump out of the cot into the air; Alex somehow falls backwards on the rocking chair and into a heap onto the floor with toys and through all of this Zachery remains asleep. To be honest that didn’t surprise me as it was only food woke him up instantly.

Peering down at me and over an overturn chair was Kara and her sister both looking incredibly sheepish and knowing exactly what I’m angry nope livid about. 

“Hi Babe, we’ll clean it, I promise” Kara says to me, now back on solid ground and scuffing her socked feet on the carpeted floor. 

“Your right, you will and you be having fun on the couch for the foreseeable to darling, hope it was worth the mess” Kissing her on the cheek, I scooped up Zachery and sauntered out the room, leaving the perplexed and grumbling alien standing in the room probably wondering what the hell just happened. 

Ahhh how great it is to be me.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback if you see something you don't like....


End file.
